La parenthèse enchantée
by AnnaOz
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione sont à la recherche des horcruxes, l'histoire est connue, ce qui l'est moins c'est qu'ils se sont retrouvés, tous les trois, pour une parenthèse enchantée sur laquelle personne n'aura jamais prise. Ron/Harry/Hermione en 3 chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **A JKR, faites qu'elle ne s'aventure jamais par ici !

**Notes :** Archivage ici d'une fic en trois chapitres entamée il y a 5 ans (au moins). J'avais posté, à l'époque, les deux premiers chapitres sur mon livejournal, le troisième et dernier est tout beau tout chaud (encore dans mon ordi). A la base, je craignais de mettre cette histoire en lecture libre, par peur de choquer autour de la crudité de certaines scènes et surtout à cause du trio, à trois donc, Ron, Harry et Hermione, réunis dans une histoire de cœur et de cul (appelons un chat un chat).

Autant que je sois claire au départ, j'aime profondément les personnages mais je n'écris jamais jamais jamais de fic Harry & Hermione, le début du premier chapitre est donc maladroit et pas franchement flatteur pour Harry mais les choses iront en s'améliorant...

Autre point important, j'ai commencé l'histoire il y a cinq ans, bien avant la publication des Reliques de la mort, elle ne tient donc pas compte du tome 7 !

Dernière chose, fic écrite il y a longtemps, blabla, que j'ai un poil corrigée mais qui garde le style un peu foireux de mes débuts dans la fanfic :))

Chapitre suivant dans une semaine/dizaine de jours.

* * *

Pourquoi y avait-il eu ce jour, une semaine après l'anniversaire d'Hermione, qui avait tout fait basculer entre nous ?

Elle avait 18 ans, nous en avions, Ron et moi, 17, nous étions perdus, tous les trois, dans une partie de l'Irlande du Nord située à quelques kilomètres de la Chaussée des Géants, où, selon les notes laissées par Dumbledore, Tom Jedusor pouvait avoir commis un meurtre qui lui aurait permis de créer un horcrux.

Le mois de septembre avait été glacial dès que les derniers rayons de soleil étaient tombés sur le dernier jour d'août.

Nous avions froid, nous avions peur, nous étions fatigués et totalement dépassés par ce que nous étions sensés trouver à la fin du chemin. Par ce que _j'étais_ sensé trouver à la fin.

La journée avait été difficile, Ron avait juré presque à chaque expiration et lui et Hermione s'étaient de nouveau engueulés au sujet d'un détail certainement sans importance mentionné dans le message de Dumbledore, détail qu'Hermione voulait absolument vérifier, même si ça risquait inévitablement de nous prendre la demi-journée. Ron, lui, ne demandait qu'à rentrer au campement.

Au final, Hermione s'était éloignée en pleurs et Ron avait choisi de déchaîner sur un tronc particulièrement rugueux la frustration que l'hypersensibilité de notre amie provoquait en lui.

Moi, j'avais rejoint une Hermione reniflante et pitoyable qui tentait vainement de stopper les larmes qui continuaient à couler de ses yeux.

Je n'avais pas réfléchi, je ne m'étais pas demandé si c'était bien ou mal, correct ou pas, je l'avais juste prise dans mes bras et serrée contre moi.

Et tandis que les larmes séchaient sur ses joues, j'avais trouvé ça bon, et chaud, et doux, de l'avoir si fortement collée à moi.

En vérité, cette chaleur me manquait tellement, cette douceur était si apaisante, agréable, si féminine, si différente, que sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, j'avais cherché ses lèvres au goût encore salé et l'avait embrassée. Elle m'avait laissé faire, sans réellement répondre à mon baiser, sans s'y dérober non plus.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurais pu la tenir ainsi contre moi si la réalisation n'était pas tombée toute raide de mon cerveau : j'étais en train de tenter de fourrer ma langue dans la bouche d'Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger, comme dans _Hermione Granger ma meilleure amie_.

Et même si j'avais honte de lui imposer ça alors que les larmes provoquées par Ron laissaient encore une traînée légèrement humide sur son visage, j'étais encore plus honteux de ne pas avoir envie de m'arrêter.

Peut-être parce que je me sentais seul, que Ginny était si loin de moi, la fraîcheur de sa bouche et la tendre courbe dessinée par sa poitrine pressée contre la mienne étaient ce qu'il y avait eu de meilleur dans ma vie depuis que j'avais renoncé à la sœur de mon meilleur ami.

Ginny.

Bien sûr, avec elle, ça avait été intense, extraordinaire même... et bref, si bref que… Est-ce que c'était de l'amour ? Est-ce que c'était juste un besoin de connaître avec elle des sensations nouvelles, parce qu'elle me plaisait et que je lui plaisais en retour ?

Je n'en savais honnêtement rien du tout ; elle avait 15 ans, pas encore 16 ans, et, Merlin m'en soit témoin, je respectais trop Ron et tous les Weasley pour tenter avec elle quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu regretter. Surtout à présent que je n'étais plus là.

Alors, pourquoi, si je pensais encore à Ginny avec respect et affection, pourquoi Hermione ?

Ça aurait été trop simple de répondre que, elle, elle était là, qu'elle était une fille, que j'étais un garçon, un garçon dont le corps dépérissait lentement en attendant ce petit quelque chose qui ne viendrait pas, plus de Cho, pas de Ginny… D'Hermione alors ?

Sans doute d'Hermione, vraisemblablement d'Hermione, puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas mes mains qui se pressaient à présent contre le bas de son dos, presque à la naissance de ses fesses, pour la pousser encore plus près de moi. Je n'étais pas goujat au point de la confondre avec n'importe qu'elle autre, mais puisqu'elle... Elle avait rougi, elle n'avait rien dit.

Je l'avais relâchée quelques minutes plus tard, les lèvres meurtries et les cheveux un peu plus emmêlés que d'habitude.

Quand nous avions rejoint Ron, il nous avait regardé longuement avant de renifler de dédain. J'avais eu la convenance, à cet instant, de rougir également mais n'avais pas vraiment remarqué combien Hermione avait semblé éteinte et perdue, rassuré par la vue du maigre sourire qu'elle m'avait décoché avant que nous ne nous remettions en route.

Je n'avais pas remarqué non plus, ou à peine, que j'étais le seul de nous trois à maintenir à flot la conversation : Ron s'enfonçait dans un silence buté, Hermione répondait évasivement à mes questions, je m'abrutissais de phrases courtes et de pensées avortées.

* * *

Malheureusement, l'endroit mentionné par Dumbledore s'était révélé totalement vierge de magie noire, où qu'on cherche. Ron avait haussé un sourcil railleur en contemplant Hermione se confondre en explications sur l'éventuelle probabilité que, peut-être, sûrement peut-être, on s'était un peu planté, preuve supplémentaire que Dumbledore n'avait pas toutes les clés entre ses mains.

Nous avions regagné le campement sans un mot et Ron, le premier, s'était engouffré sous la tente.

Peu de temps après, j'avais entendu le bruit caractéristique de la fermeture éclair de son sac de couchage, signe qu'il ne comptait pas nous gratifier de sa présence pour le reste de la soirée.

Ce qui me laissait le champ libre pour, presque immédiatement, comme conditionné par le son du zip de la fermeture éclair, observer Hermione du coin de l'œil.

Je ne l'avais jamais trouvée laide, bon sang non, loin de là, mais, à part ce fameux soir du bal de Noël où elle était apparue rayonnante dans sa robe bleue, je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à elle, c'était Hermione, quoi...

Hermione qui n'était pas aussi séduisante et flamboyante que ma Ginny, pas aussi svelte et gracieuse que Cho, mais j'aurais été aveugle de ne pas voir qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose de nouveau dans la silhouette de la fille qui se tenait chaud la tête lovée entre les genoux, les cheveux couchés sur la peau de sa joue et son front, brune et pensive, un petit quelque chose que je n'avais jamais remarqué avant : des seins et des hanches.

Je sais que c'était platement dit, assez vulgairement d'ailleurs, et honnêtement assez stupide à réaliser, mais je venais seulement aujourd'hui, entre ce midi dans la lande et ce soir au coin du feu, de m'apercevoir qu'Hermione avait des seins et des hanches.

Pas outrageusement présents certes, là tout de même, là à un point où je me demandais ce que ça ferait de les découvrir sous mes mains...

Et tout à coup, la détaillant ainsi sans vergogne, comme si le simple fait de l'avoir embrassée m'en donnait le droit, je m'aperçus honteusement à quel point j'étais seul pour en arriver à ces pensées-là.

Je me sentais bien con, ouais, bien misérable aussi, mais ça ne me freinait nullement de l'envie de tenter une nouvelle approche vers elle, pour peut-être m'assurer que le baiser de cet après-midi n'avait pas été un rêve, quand elle s'était levée et m'avait fait un petit signe de la main avant d'aller rejoindre son côté de la tente, séparé du nôtre par une toile tombant du plafond, accrochée au sol par de fines cordelettes.

La cloison entre le côté d'Hermione et le nôtre ne nous avait jamais ménagé beaucoup d'intimité, mais je ne m'en étais jamais inquiété auparavant, parce que je n'avais jamais été traversé jusqu'à présent par l'idée saugrenue d'arracher les cordelettes au sol et de me rouler contre son flanc.

Ce qui était interdit par tous les codes d'honneur de la maison Gryffondor ! Je doutais même que ça ait été bien vu chez ces crétins de Serpentard, de songer à envahir l'intimité physique d'une fille pour qui on n'avait jamais rien eu d'autre que de l'affection absolument fraternelle... donc, interdite, Hermione, le serait ce soir comme tous les autres auparavant.

Quand j'avais enfin regagné mon sac de couchage, à côté de Ron déjà endormi, je n'avais pu que soupirer dans le noir de la deviner si proche en tentant au maximum de calmer le désir devenu dévorant de la sentir près de moi.

Le lendemain matin, je m'étais éveillé en dernier, et, comme c'était déjà arrivé plus d'une fois à Poudlard après une dispute, Ron et Hermione s'étaient remis à discuter ensemble tout naturellement, comme si rien ne s'était produit la veille.

Moi, j'avais pris le pli et avais remisé dans une petite boîte mes si peu acceptables pulsions d'hier au soir.

Nous avions mangé un bout en silence, puis démonté la tente et refait nos paquetages avant de suivre l'itinéraire du jour, établi une fois encore par Hermione sur la base des notes de Dumbledore.

Nous n'étions pas très loin de Belfast et nous aurions pu transplaner jusque là, puisque nous avions déjà visité la ville et que ça nous faisait donc un point précis à visualiser, mais Hermione voulait repartir vers le Comté de Donegal, là où la grande famine avait aussi sévèrement appauvri la terre et les gens au point que nous aurions pu traverser des kilomètres de landes sans rencontrer la moindre habitation, ou alors quand nous apercevions enfin la silhouette basse et caractéristique des petites maisons de pierres du pays, c'était pour les trouver abandonnées depuis certainement des décennies.

Extérieurement, nous étions trois jeunes gens qui profitions d'un moment de répit après la fin de leurs études avant de se lancer dans le monde du travail.

Extérieurement, nous étions des randonneurs maladroits, discrets, toujours polis, nous laissions Hermione parler en notre nom quand nous cherchions notre chemin et tombions enfin sur un pub enfumé ou une ferme isolée.

Extérieurement, personne n'aurait pu dire qui faisait couple avec qui, qui était laissé pour compte. De toute façon, personne ne nous avait jamais posé la question.

Nous marchions tout le jour, dormions souvent à l'ombre d'une ruine la nuit, évitions au maximum d'utiliser la magie pour ne pas attirer sur nous l'attention des autochtones et des sorciers qui auraient pu nous rechercher.

Nous étions après les horcruxes.

Si Voldemort ou un des Mangemorts avaient découvert notre quête et en avaient compris le sens, il était évident que le Mage noir n'aurait pas attendu une minute de plus pour tuer à nouveau et diviser encore son âme.

Il fallait être prudent, nous existions à peine.

L'entente entre nous trois s'en ressentait de plus en plus. Hermione était visiblement soucieuse et Ron surmontait avec beaucoup de mal son ras le bol et sa mauvaise humeur.

Moi j'étais partagé entre l'importance de nos recherches et le souvenir entêtant des lèvres d'Hermione sous les miennes.

Souvent, le soir, ça me bouffait la tête, de savoir qu'un jour de marche supplémentaire nous attendrait le lendemain et qu'il n'y aurait ni rires, ni plaisanteries inscrits au voyage, puisque nous dépendions totalement, à ce niveau, de la bonne humeur de Ron, bonne humeur qui semblait s'en être allée, lavée par la pluie qui nous accompagnait telle une camarade fidèle et poisseuse, depuis notre arrivée en Irlande,

Je savais que, quelque part, je me sentais coupable vis à vis de Ron, parce que je connaissais depuis si longtemps son attirance pour Hermione, que je l'avais, en quelque sorte, trahi en m'autorisant des vues sur celle qu'il considérait comme peut-être sienne un jour... s'il avait les couilles pour l'avouer, parce que bon...

C'était tellement vide à l'intérieur de moi, tellement noir, tellement sombre, que je ne regrettais pas d'avoir eu un peu de clarté le jour où j'avais serré Hermione. Je n'avais rien à regretter, vraiment, puisque les choses ne changeaient pas, que nous devenions de plus en plus, au fil des jours, des étrangers les uns pour les autres. Ambiance pourrie pour ambiance pourrie, hein...

Je me serais bien arraché la carcasse hors du corps et jeté les os sur le bas-côté, à rester étendu à crever d'ennui et de tristesse s'il n'y avait eu ce matin près de Kilcar.

* * *

La nuit avait été froide, salement humide, la pluie n'avait cessé de tomber, s'écrasant impitoyablement contre la mince protection de la toile de notre tente, renforcée pourtant du même sort qu'Hermione m'avait appris pour repousser les gouttes d'eau tombant sur mes lunettes quand je jouais au Quidditch. Rien n'y faisait, j'avais dû attendre l'apaisement du ciel et presque le lever du jour pour enfin trouver le sommeil.

Je ne savais après combien d'heures j'avais ouvert les yeux, mais je savais très bien ce qui m'avait éveillé.

Un gémissement.

Un gémissement féminin.

Hermione, forcément Hermione.

J'avais la bouche pâteuse, les paupières encore un peu collées mais mes oreilles ne me trompaient pas, Hermione soupirait pas loin de moi, un soupir qui n'avait rien d'angoissé ou de nerveux, un soupir qui avait toute l'apparence du plaisir.

En un instant, je l'imaginais en train de se caresser à côté de Ron et de moi, profitant de notre sommeil, comme j'avais parfois profité du leur, pour s'autoriser à atteindre seule cette satisfaction, j'avais la gorge sèche et le cœur en vrille, le besoin impatient de voir ce qu'elle faisait, juste une seconde, juste un instant, parce que c'était la première fois depuis des semaines que je me réveillais avec autre chose que l'envie de m'enterrer vivant.

Un coup d'œil discret vers sa silhouette cachée derrière le tissu de la cloison de séparation me révéla à quel point je me trompais.

Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur de la tente, le temps devait être gris dehors, aucun rayon de soleil ne nous éclairait encore, mais il n'y avait aucune hésitation à avoir sur le spectacle auquel j'assistais.

La bâche entre le côté d'Hermione et le nôtre avait été détachée dans le bas et retombait à présent à moitié sur les épaules de Ron.

Ron, mon meilleur ami, celui que je croyais connaître par cœur et qui ne ferait jamais rien sans que je le devine des siècles à l'avance.

Il était couché contre Hermione, une main disparue sous le volume épais de son sac de couchage, l'autre perdue dans sa masse de cheveux bruns, la bouche collée à une parcelle de peau dévoilée par le devant de son pyjama. D'où je me tenais, j'étais incapable de dire ce qu'il faisait subir exactement à ce carré de peau tentateur, s'il la mordait, la suçait, la léchait, tout à la fois, si c'étaient là les seins d'Hermione qu'il s'amusait à dévorer sous mon nez, ou un bout de sa nuque, mais les chuchotements étouffés de mon amie suffisaient à me faire comprendre que, quel que soit l'endroit, il y consacrait une attention qui lui faisait du bien.

J'étais écœuré. Écœuré, d'abord et avant tout, excité ensuite, si j'étais assez honnête pour l'admettre.

C'était la première fois que j'avais sous les yeux autre chose que les fantasmes imaginaires de Seamus Finnigan, ses conquêtes fabuleusement perverses et incroyablement peu crédibles, autre chose que les magazines cochons laissés en _héritage_ par Fred et George à leur petit frère – pour son éducation (et la nôtre par la même occasion) – avant de disparaître en fanfare au cours de notre cinquième année.

Ce que j'avais sous les yeux, c'était autre chose que du matériel à branlette facile, une main sur le manche et l'autre consciencieusement occupée à tenir fermés les rideaux de nos lits, juste histoire de garder pour nous l'intimité de nos orgasmes collants.

Ce que j'avais sous les yeux, c'était Hermione, c'était Ron, c'était vrai, ça me mettait incroyablement en colère, mais la colère ne diminuait en rien la force de mon trouble, ni la chaleur que je ressentais à présent, à les épier, inconscients de ma présence à quelques centimètres d'eux, éveillé, énervé, fâché de me sentir durcir et envieux, oh tellement envieux, du rôle tenu par Ron dans l'émerveillement que je devinais sur le visage d'Hermione.

Je voyais les sourcils d'Hermione se plier et se tendre, sa bouche s'entrouvrir puis se clore, ses dents enfoncées dans sa lèvre inférieure.

Je distinguais le rouge de ses pommettes, la palpitation de sa gorge.

Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça auparavant, si peu Hermione et si belle à la fois.

Et Merlin, j'étais fou de rage de constater que, malgré le baiser, c'était Ron qui donnait cette couleur-là à sa peau.

Et lui.

Lui était silencieux contre elle, caressant paresseusement ses mèches déployées sur le mince oreiller.

A un moment, je le vis quitter sa place contre ses seins pour remonter vers sa bouche et écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Je compris à la main apaisante qu'il avait posée sur son front et à la façon dont Hermione se tordait qu'elle était en train de jouir.

Évidemment, son autre main n'avait pu que se trouver _là_.

A cette pensée, j'eus un petit grognement énervé, que je croyais fermement contenu dans ma gorge mais qui assurément ne l'était pas.

Hermione poussa un cri, Ron lâcha un " Merde, Harry ! " et je me précipitai à toute vitesse hors de la tente.

Immédiatement, j'entendis un mouvement vif derrière moi de quelqu'un qui ouvrait et refermait l'auvent.

Je n'eus pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Ron, son pas lourd et précipité suffisait pour me renseigner.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'entendre ses explications, alors, je marchai rapidement devant moi dans la direction opposée de la tente et dus me retenir de courir quand je devinai à nouveau son souffle dans mon dos.

Il me collait au train alors que je ne voulais pas le voir, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, mais Ron s'en foutait de mes états d'âme !

Il m'agrippa par l'épaule, me forçant à lui faire face.

Et je lui enfonçai mon poing dans la figure.

Et bon sang, ça faisait du bien.

Tellement de bien que je me mis à rire, cruellement, bêtement, de le voir, l'air ébahi, se tenant le nez et essuyant de la main le sang qui commençait à s'en écouler.

" Putain Harry, mais t'es malade ! "

J'allais cesser de rire quand j'aperçus le bas du pyjama de Ron, toujours tendu d'une impressionnante érection, que ni sa course à ma suite, ni mon coup de poing n'avaient réussi à calmer.

" Putain toi-même, Ron ! C'est pas moi qui étais sur le point de sauter ma meilleure amie ! " lui dis-je en dirigeant un regard moqueur vers son entrejambe.

Il eut quand même la délicatesse de rougir un peu et marmonna entre ses dents un " Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas… " qui eut le don de me foutre encore plus hors de moi.

J'allais répliquer, sans doute par un nouveau coup de poing, quand Ron éclata de rire à son tour.

" Bon sang, Harry, tu peux causer, t'as vu dans quel état tu es ? "

Je ne voyais pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il désigne, lui aussi, mon bas de pyjama.

Merlin, je bandais comme un âne !

Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu, perdu que j'étais dans ma rage et ma jalousie, c'était, pour tout dire, super, super embarrassant.

Et j'attendais avec appréhension les moqueries de mon ami rouquin, mais il se contenta de soupirer et de me pousser d'une main dans le dos vers un mur bas en ruine où il s'installa.

J'allais avoir droit à un discours sur mon indiscrétion et mon hypocrisie mais ça non plus, ça ne vint pas.

Il soupira à nouveau, se passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille et me regarda patiemment, presque gentiment.

" Je suis désolé, vieux, j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être agréable de l'apprendre comme ça. "

Et tout d'un coup, ma foutue érection était oubliée, ma colère, domptée un moment, était toujours présente, et c'est elle qui me poussa à aboyer : " Et comment, bordel, que ce n'est pas agréable de l'apprendre comme ça ! "

Il haussa les sourcils mais laissa ses yeux bleus chercher les miens sans broncher.

" Toi… Hermione… vous m'avez pris pour un fameux abruti ! Et elle, elle… "

Est-ce que j'allais dire qu'elle m'avait laissé l'embrasser ? Est-ce que j'avais le droit de mettre la pagaille entre eux à présent que les choses avaient l'air d'être établies ?

Non, bien entendu que non !

J'étais peut-être enragé, je n'étais quand même pas à ce point une ordure.

Mais Ron, mon meilleur ami si peu subtil, me surprit encore une fois.

" J'aurais dû te prévenir plus tôt, surtout après ce qui s'est passé entre elle et toi, mais elle ne voulait pas que tu te sentes coupable ou que tu sois mal à l'aise. "

Coupable ?

" Coupable de quoi ? " demandai-je, les mains légèrement tremblantes et serrées contre ma poitrine.

" De l'avoir embrassée, pardi ! "

Je suffoquai un peu, pâlis beaucoup et bredouillai la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

" Elle… elle te l'a dit ? "

Je n'en revenais pas.

Comment Hermione avait-elle pu me laisser faire et se précipiter ensuite sur Ron pour lui raconter ce qu'il venait d'arriver ?

" Pas tout de suite, parce que j'étais toujours furieux, sur moi en grande partie, et qu'elle savait que je ne comprendrais pas. Mais le lendemain matin, pendant que tu dormais… "

Pendant que je dormais…

Je ne pus pas réprimer le ricanement amer qui m'échappa quand il m'avoua ça.

Ni la phrase assassine qui vint immédiatement après.

" Il faut croire qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses entre vous deux pendant que je dors ! "

Ron répéta à nouveau, mais cette fois, à voix bien plus claire : " Vieux, ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas ! "

Ça sonnait comme une menace, j'aurais pu renchérir mais je n'avais plus envie de provoquer Ron, j'étais tout simplement déçu.

Non pas parce que mes amis avaient enfin réalisé qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, mais plutôt parce que quelque chose de malsain et d'interdit subsistait dans ce que j'avais éprouvé, ce que j'éprouvais sans doute encore pour Hermione.

" Tu l'aimes ? "

" Ouais. "

" Chouette, je suis content pour vous. "

" Non, pas chouette, pas chouette du tout… Je ne souhaite à personne de tomber amoureux au moment où tu t'aperçois que tu peux mourir du jour au lendemain. "

Il y avait de la douleur dans la voix de Ron et je le comprenais.

Après tout, moi aussi j'avais maudit le sort de me faire aimer Ginny au moment où elle pouvait m'être enlevée.

" Mais c'est mon problème ça... " lui soufflai-je en évitant son regard, " ...mourir du jour au lendemain, c'est mon problème à moi, vous n'avez jamais été contraints d'être ici, je comprendrais tout à fait que tu veuilles t'en aller, avec elle, maintenant que vous… "

Il ne me laissa pas terminer, il explosa de colère à côté de moi.

" Merlin ! Mais tu nous prends pour qui, Harry ? Quelles espèces de crapules crois-tu donc qu'on soit ? "

Je bafouillai n'importe quoi, un peu impressionné par son ton agressif.

" On est tous les trois là dedans, depuis le début, depuis Quirrell et Touffu, depuis le Troll, depuis 6 ans, merde ! Et tu crois qu'on va vraiment te laisser filer aujourd'hui, sous prétexte que je suis amoureux d'elle et qu'elle est peut-être amoureuse de moi ? "

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça, parce que non, évidemment que non, ils ne me laisseraient pas tomber, même si je les suppliais de le faire.

Mais quelque chose avait attiré mon attention dans sa phrase.

" Pourquoi tu dis, _peut-être amoureuse de moi_ ? Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? "

Ron poussa un gémissement sourd qui me fit presque regretter ma question.

" Non, elle ne me l'a pas dit. De la même façon qu'elle ne t'a pas dit à toi de t'arrêter, le jour où tu l'as embrassée. Hermione pense que nous n'avons pas le droit de choisir pour l'instant. Que tant que tout n'est pas terminé, nous n'avons pas à avoir d'exigences ou d'espoirs. "

Je fronçai les sourcils et essuyai mes paumes moites sur mon pyjama.

" Je… je ne comprends pas. "

" Tu veux savoir quand je l'ai embrassée pour la première fois ? "

Je savais que je ne faisais qu'enfoncer plus bas le couteau dans la plaie, mais oui, je voulais savoir.

" Si tu veux, ouais… "

Ron me jeta un regard un peu triste et plongea sa tête entre ses mains.

" Je l'ai embrassée le soir du mariage de Bill et de Fleur. J'avais bu, elle aussi, mais beaucoup moins que moi et je l'ai entraînée jusqu'à l'étang pendant que tout le monde dansait. Et bon Dieu, c'était merveilleux ! Alors, j'ai dit des tas de conneries ! Que j'étais dingue d'elle, que je l'aimais, que je voulais l'épouser… "

Je me retournai vers lui brusquement.

" Tu as dit que tu voulais l'épouser ? "

Il se racla la gorge bruyamment.

" Ouais, pathétique, hein ? "

" Non, non, pas du tout ! Mais, elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ? "

Il poussa un soupir.

" Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Elle m'a dit de me taire, voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit ! De continuer à l'embrasser et de me taire ! Parce qu'on n'a pas le droit d'envisager autre chose… "

" Et depuis ? "

Il donna un coup de pied dans une brique enfoncée dans la terre devant nous. Il dut d'ailleurs se faire plutôt mal puisque, lui comme moi, nous étions toujours à pieds nus.

" Et depuis, tu as vu… Je l'embrasse, on fait… euh… des trucs, mais ça s'arrête là, pas de promesses et pas d'espoirs. "

C'était bien entendu pas mon affaire, mais quitte à savoir, autant tout savoir.

" Et tu… vous… enfin… "

Il me décocha un œil sombre.

" Non, Harry, je ne la baise pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir… "

Je me tortillai à côté de lui, un peu gêné.

" Désolé, vieux, ça ne me regarde pas, c'est clair… "

Il plaqua les mains sur ses cuisses et eut un grognement plutôt étrange.

En tournant à nouveau la tête vers lui, je ne savais pas si c'était du soulagement ou de la peine que je lisais sur son visage.

Mais, quelle que soit l'expression qu'il arborait, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

_Ça_… Ce qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre, visiblement avec beaucoup de mal et que j'avais encore plus de mal à croire, même en analysant tous les mots.

" Et si je te disais, Harry, que justement si, ça te regarde… Qu'Hermione a du chagrin pour toi, pour nous trois et que, si ça aide à nous faire redevenir comme avant, elle est prête… elle est d'accord pour partager. "

" Pa-partager ? "

Ron se tordait à présent les mains dans tous les sens.

" Ouais, enfin, je devrais dire _se partager_. Entre toi et moi, tu vois… Qu-qu'il n'y ait personne qui se sente rejeté… Enfin, ouais… c'est ça… tous ensemble quoi… "

Je me souviendrai toujours de la tête de Ron à ce moment-là. Il était au supplice, et je crois qu'Hermione ne savait pas à quel point elle le faisait souffrir en lui confiant _cette_ mission.

Alors, je n'ai rien répondu, même si j'avais des tas de mots en tête pour exprimer la folie d'une telle idée, _dément cinglé malade pervers_, en vrac dans mon esprit, mais que c'était impossible de sortir ça calmement à Ron qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement à côté de moi.

Partager Hermione…

Entre lui et moi…

Est-ce que je leur faisais donc pitié à ce point ?

" Mais… toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette idée ? " osai-je lui demander au bout d'un moment.

" Moi, je ferai comme elle a décidé de faire… Elle a toujours eu raison pour ce qui nous concernait tous les trois. Je veux dire… tu te souviens comme elle analysait Cho Chang ? Elle semblait mieux connaître ses pensées que la fille elle-même. Et elle est persuadée qu'il faut qu'on fasse une " parenthèse " comme elle dit. Que tout ce qui se passera jusqu'à ce que tu démolisses l'autre taré, ça devra rester entre nous trois, parce que les gens ne pourraient pas comprendre ce que c'est, ce que nous vivons… "

Je secouai frénétiquement la tête, histoire de me remettre les choses en place et puis, je tentai quand même de lui faire entendre à quel point c'était fou.

" Mais, c'est du… du sexe, qu'elle propose. Tu te rends compte ? "

Ron me regarda comme si je venais de dire une énormité, ce qui, au fond, était peut-être le cas.

" Attends, Harry, quand Hermione dit ça, elle ne parle pas seulement de cul, bon sang ! Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer quand tu seras en face de Vol-vol… de tu-sais-qui ? Tu vas devoir le tuer, Merlin ! Peut-être d'autres avec lui. Et nous aussi, nous devrons peut-être tuer aussi… Alors, franchement, qu'est-ce que tu as le moins envie qu'on t'envoie à la gueule quand on reviendra, une fois que ce sera fini, que tu as sauté ton amie ou que tu es un meurtrier ? "

Je perdais pied tout doucement.

" Ron, ça n'a rien à voir ! Si je tue Voldemort, je serai un héros ! Si j'accepte de _partager_ Hermione, je serai un salaud… Parce que je ne suis pas tout à fait con, ça ne t'enchante pas que ta _peut-être_ petite amie s'offre pour ménager ma sensibilité ! "

Ron devint tout à coup écarlate et serra les poings.

Je crus qu'il allait me rendre mon coup mais il se contenta de respirer profondément et me lança un " Si, t'es tout à fait con… " et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la tente d'où n'était toujours pas sortie Hermione.

Godric ! De quel droit il me disait ça, lui ?

Je courus à sa suite, pour bien lui enfoncer dans le crâne que c'était une proposition totalement irréelle et en profiter pour faire aussi entendre raison à Hermione.

Il marchait plus vite que moi mais j'étais tellement emporté que je le rattrapai au moment où il arrivait à la tente.

Mes pieds devaient avoir écrasé des centaines de cailloux, ils me faisaient vraiment mal mais je m'en foutais.

J'allais me mettre à gueuler que je ne voulais pas de leur pitié quand Ron dézippa l'ouverture de la tente.

Hermione nous attendait à l'intérieur.

Nue.

J'oubliai d'un seul coup toutes les phrases raisonnées que j'avais formées dans ma tête.

Hermione était nue et nous regardait tous les deux comme si nous l'avions offensée.

J'entendis Ron déglutir à côté de moi et en conclus que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi.

Et que donc, tout comme moi, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une fille nue ailleurs que dans les revues de jumeaux.

Merlin, c'était magnifique.

_Elle_ était magnifique.

Elle attendait une réaction, le front baissé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et je ne trouvais plus du tout cette idée de " parenthèse " absurde.

Je comprenais ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, même si c'était tordu et malsain vu de l'extérieur, qui aurait pu savoir de l'intérieur comment nous vivions, qui aurait pu être nos juges.

Personne !

Juste elle, lui et moi.

Ensemble.

Et qui étais-je pour dire à Hermione que je refusais son offre, alors que toutes les pores de ma peau brûlaient d'un grand incendie que j'avais si rarement connu.

Non, rectifions cela. Que je n'avais jamais, au grand jamais, connu auparavant.

Ron me regardait, la regardait, il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour me faire comprendre que c'était ok, que je pouvais brûler parce que lui aussi découvrait le plaisir de jouer avec le feu.

Alors, j'ai rampé sous la tente et je me suis agenouillé devant elle.

J'ai entendu Ron ramper derrière moi et venir se placer à mes côtés, sage et muet devant elle.

Elle l'a embrassé, tout doucement sur le front, comme on embrasse un enfant et lui a murmuré quelque chose contre sa nuque que je n'ai pas compris, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, parce qu'à présent, ses lèvres étaient à nouveau sur les miennes, que c'était doux, chaud et humide en même temps.

Et que cette fois, Hermione donnait tout d'elle-même, convaincante et convaincue que c'était la seule façon de faire pour être bien tous les trois, pour l'instant, pour le temps que durerait la parenthèse.

Elle relâcha ma bouche et je poussai un ronchonnement frustré et elle me sourit, gentiment, tendrement, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Puis elle prit ma main et celle de Ron et les posa lentement sur sa poitrine.

Son sein tremblait sous ma paume et j'étais si ému que je crois que j'en aurais pleuré si je n'avais pas senti Ron aussi nerveux à côté de moi.

La pointe était dure et dressée, c'était tellement nouveau, effrayant que je n'osai pas appuyer ma main là où elle l'avait placée, de peur de mal faire, ou d'être blessant.

Alors, je surveillai la main de Ron, me doutant que lui n'aurait pas les mêmes hésitations que moi, parce que lui savait plus ou moins en quoi ça consistait.

J'avais raison de le croire, parce qu'en effet, sa main était moins légère que la mienne et qu'il malaxait sa peau avec une fureur que je trouvai un peu brutale mais qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger Hermione.

Alors, j'accentuai aussi un peu plus la pression de ma main et j'eus ma récompense : Hermione avait gémi.

Ce n'était plus le gémissement étouffé de tout à l'heure, c'était une vraie plainte sensuelle qui faisait remonter un courant électrique tout le long de mon échine. A cause de moi, à cause de Ron.

J'en voulais plus, évidemment, j'en voulais tellement plus.

Je comprenais, en voyant les yeux clos d'Hermione et ses lèvres serrées, que c'était difficile pour elle de nous donner ça, de nous laisser la voir et la toucher, mais qu'elle était prête à vaincre sa gêne parce qu'elle voulait que tout aille mieux.

Je me demandais s'il fallait aussi que je me déshabille ou si je devais encore attendre le feu vert de Ron, mais j'appréhendais un peu ce moment-là.

J'avais toujours été mince, maigre presque, et les jours passés à marcher et à manger peu n'avaient en rien arrangé mon apparence physique. Mes os étaient trop saillants, mes épaules et mes bras trop fins, c'était stupide mais je m'étais toujours demandé si Ginny m'aurait trouvé séduisant, sans ce foutu halo de héros, le Survivant au ventre creux et aux genoux cagneux.

Pourtant, c'était différent avec eux. Eux me connaissaient depuis si longtemps, me connaissaient vraiment, Ron m'avait déjà vu plus d'une fois à poil sans se rouler par terre de rire.

Bien sûr, le temps que je me pose toutes ces questions, Ron m'avait déjà devancé, jetant sa blouse au fond de la tente et se levant à moitié pour faire descendre son pantalon.

Merlin, je l'avais déjà vu nu aussi, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer combien il était mieux fichu que moi, plus large, plus grand, certainement moins timide.

Mais j'étais un Gryffondor et je ne voulais pas passer pour un couard devant mes amis.

Et puis Hermione m'a aidé.

Elle a détaché tous les maudits boutons de mon dessus de pyjama, s'est penchée sur moi pour m'embrasser le torse ; j'ai frissonné, parce que ses petites mains, si douces pourtant, étaient glacées.

" Oh Merlin, c'est froid ! " sifflai-je quand sa paume effleura mon ventre.

Ron éclata de rire et me donna une claque dans le dos qui me coupa le souffle.

" Allez Potter, à poil, qu'on se glisse dans les sacs de couchage ! " ordonna-t-il avec un ricanement.

L'enfoiré savait bien que je rechignais à me montrer, enfin, à montrer mon sexe, parce que je me sentais con et monté comme un gosse à côté de lui.

Et il en profitait, le salaud !

Hermione n'était pas ma meilleure amie pour rien, elle sortit sa baguette et élargit son propre sac avant de me le tendre.

" Tiens, installe-toi dedans le premier et euh… mets-toi à l'aise si tu veux. "

Elle m'avait laissé le choix et j'avais choisi.

Après un peu de contorsions, je laissai tomber mon bas de pyjama à l'extérieur du sac et Hermione vint se glisser à côté de moi, suivie par Ron.

C'était facile de se frôler ainsi, de toucher les hanches un peu rondes d'Hermione, de sentir le bras de Ron chasser le mien pour une meilleure place sur le corps de celle qu'il aimait mais partageait.

Je le laissai me chasser et revins à l'attaque, ça n'avait pas d'importance qui serait le premier.

Là, tout existait, tout vibrait et tremblait autour de nous, tout ce qui faisait que j'étais présent auprès d'eux, que je suis au présent auprès d'eux.

Elle, toute petite entre nous deux, soupire, geint un peu et je comprends que Ron a de nouveau trouvé l'endroit qui la fait se tordre.

Je voudrais voir mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui, je ne ferai que sentir, parce que nous apprenons la pudeur et l'impudeur, que ça demande un peu de temps.

Hermione se tortille, moi je balade mes mains sur ses seins, puisque Ron occupe la place plus bas. Ils ne sont pas énormes et élastiques comme les filles des magazines, ils sont petits et ronds, discrets mais parfaits sous mes paumes.

J'ai envie de les goûter, comme j'ai vu Ron le faire ce matin, mais je n'ose pas, pas encore.

Elle pousse un petit cri, Ron lui sourit et l'embrasse. Je me sens un peu exclu, mais c'est la règle du jeu, ces deux-là se connaissent déjà tellement mieux que moi je ne les connais.

Elle quitte les lèvres de Ron pour venir m'embrasser à mon tour et je la laisse faire, agréablement surpris de me dire que je pourrais uniquement me contenter de son baiser pour être heureux aujourd'hui, mais la main d'Hermione me cherche sous la couverture de plumes, me trouve.

Je crois que je vais défaillir de sentir sa main, que je sais si habile quand il s'agit de fabriquer une potion ou exécuter un sortilège, se refermer sur moi.

Ron nous observe, je n'essaie pas de deviner s'il y a de la jalousie ou de la colère dans son regard. Il me sourit, cligne des yeux et murmure.

" Laisse couler, vieux, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. "

Et de savoir que Ron me donne en quelque sorte sa bénédiction pendant qu'Hermione me touche, ça me monte à la tête au point que je crois que je vais une fois encore tourner de l'œil.

De plaisir.

Je vois au mouvement sous le sac de couchage que Ron se branle aussi et qu'il va vite, très vite, plus vite que la main d'Hermione sur moi.

Je l'entends haleter, pousser un râle rauque qui me fait presque sursauter mais la main d'Hermione est toujours sur moi et elle se penche sur mon épaule pour m'embrasser tout doucement le cou, en mordillant délicatement l'endroit où mes veines battent frénétiquement.

Je jette un dernier regard vers Ron qui inspire et expire longuement puis je ferme les yeux très fort pour calmer cette impression que tout explose.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. De ma vie.

Je m'endors sur ça, un sourire aux lèvres, une main posée à côté de celle de Ron sur le ventre d'Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **A JKR, leader of my world !

**Notes :**Suite de la "Parenthèse", centrée encore plus que le premier chapitre sur le côté physique de la chance et un peu - beaucoup - sur le bouleversement émotionnel que ça provoque chez Harry (puisque l'histoire est abordée de son point de vue). A partir de la fin de ce chapitre, en plus du Ron/Hermione & Harry/Hermione du début, on peut y lire une ébauche de Harry/Ron (qui sera, hum, ooh, bien plus présente dans le chapitre final), don't like, don't read :))

Un merci énorme à mes revieweuses (particulièrement à Warp à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement !), ça fait toujours très plaisir de lire de gentils commentaires, ça aide à moins paniquer aussi !

Dernier chapitre dans quinze jours !

* * *

Se réveiller à côté d'Hermione, nu à côté d'Hermione.

C'est encore le jour mais plus pour longtemps.

Les bruits hors de la tente sont plus calmes qu'au matin.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment pris garde, jusqu'à maintenant, à quel point la pleine nature pouvait être bruyante: les oiseaux, bien sûr, encore et toujours eux, qui s'agitent pour rejoindre les contrées plus chaudes avant l'hiver, les insectes, que je pourrais presque entendre grouiller, criqueter, battre des ailes, frotter leurs antennes, faire ce que font en général les insectes. Et puis, il y a les autres animaux, les musaraignes, les renards, les chevaux égarés parfois, les écureuils quand nous campons près d'une forêt.

Tout ça fait un bruit infernal que je n'entends jamais, parce qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'une partie du silence pour moi. Parce que ce n'est pas une voix, un mot, un chant ou un gémissement.

Ou un soupir.

Ou un ronflement.

Léger, celui de Ron.

Mon bras touche celui de Ron et c'est la première fois que je suis si mal à l'aise de le sentir contre ma peau.

Parce que ça n'avait jamais été comme _ça_ avant.

Parce que c'était anodin, familier, naturel, avant.

Innocent.

Ça ne l'est plus.

Ron a eu un orgasme en ma présence, en ma présence consciente. Moi aussi.

A cause d'Hermione.

Parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle voulait se partager.

Pour nous unir, pour nous réunir.

J'aurais dû rester sur ma colère et ma résolution de ce matin, j'aurais dû leur foutre en pleine gueule que je ne voulais pas de leur pitié, que je n'en avais pas besoin, mais c'était faux, bien sûr que c'était faux.

Parce que j'avais été furieux de les savoir ensemble, parce que j'avais eu peur qu'il me laisse moi, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés eux.

Et que tout au fond, en toute honnêteté, c'était logique et c'était juste. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient, même si Hermione ne l'exprimait pas, peut-être pour éviter que leur amitié si forte ne se fragilise dès l'instant où elle se transformerait en autre chose, peut-être simplement parce que, comme elle l'avait dit, elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser se construire maintenant un lien que n'importe qui pourrait démolir le jour suivant.

Elle avait raison et elle avait tort.

Se priver volontairement de quelque chose d'écrit ne rendait pas cette chose moins atteignable.

Me priver de Ginny ne la mettait pas réellement en sécurité. Qui l'était de toutes façons en ce moment ?

Mais me priver de Ginny m'évitait de me sentir coupable ou responsable. Je n'étais pas responsable d'elle puisque nous n'étions pas liés.

Je ne pouvais pas être responsable de la survie de tout le Monde Sorcier et en plus de tous ses individus, pris un à un. Il fallait bien que chacun surveille ses propres arrières.

Mais j'étais responsable de Ron et Hermione. Même s'ils avaient choisi de venir avec moi.

Parce qu'en partant avec eux, en cherchant les horcruxes avec eux, j'en avais fait une extension de moi.

Et que nous étions ensemble.

Hermione, Ron, Harry.

Pas de " et ", pas de " avec ".

Nous trois. Si un tombait, les deux autres ne se relèveraient pas.

Donc, ça avait peut-être un sens qu'Hermione propose cette " trêve ", cette " parenthèse " comme elle l'appelait.

Parce que nous étions dedans jusqu'au cou, mais que de réagir en individu nous écartait des deux autres.

Et que personne ne voulait être écarté pour l'instant.

JE ne voulais pas être écarté.

Je ne parlais même pas du sexe, de la perspective du sexe, puisque c'était le lien qu'Hermione avait choisi pour nous mettre ensemble, ce qui était certainement plus logique que de décider de s'unir dans le Quidditch, Hermione avait toujours été une joueuse incroyablement mauvaise.

Même sans le cul, nous étions ensemble, nous devions faire front.

Mais, le fait qu'il y avait _ça_ en plus, ça prenait plus de sens et ça demandait plus de volonté et de respect que sans.

Parce que je les aimais tellement tous les deux, elle qui se donnait, lui qui acceptait qu'elle ne soit pas qu'à lui, ça aurait été tellement beau si ce n'était pas déjà tellement excitant.

Excitant…

Merlin, je bande à nouveau !

Nu, contre Hermione.

Ron ronfle encore, mais elle est éveillée, me regarde.

Je ne la vois pas distinctement parce que je n'ai pas encore remis mes lunettes que j'ai dû enlever avant de m'endormir mais je sais que ses yeux sont fixés sur moi.

Elle est tellement proche que quand je me retourne vers elle, mes yeux louchent un moment avant de faire le focus sur son visage.

Quelque part, j'aime assez qu'elle soit un peu floue, c'est plus facile pour lui parler sans rougir.

" Hello… "

" Bonjour Harry… tu as bien dormi ? "

Pas de _Rebonjour après cette expérience de tout à l'heure_, elle ne fanfaronne pas, elle ne fait pas d'allusion, elle me sourit, tout simplement.

Est-ce que je dois faire comme si ce qu'il venait d'arriver est naturel ?

Est-ce que je dois me presser contre elle pour lui faire comprendre que, moi, je n'ai pas rêvé ?

Ou est-ce que je dois continuer à être juste Harry, parce que le Harry de la " parenthèse " n'est pas différent de l'autre, de moi ?

Question stupide, je sais, je ne la pose pas.

" Oui, j'ai bien dormi. " Elle me sourit encore et je m'aperçois à quel point elle a ce visage de petite fille quand elle est tout échevelée, les paupières encore lourdes et les joues chiffonnées.

Je me demande si j'ai moi aussi un regard de gosse.

J'ai dix-sept ans, je n'en suis plus tout à fait un, je n'en suis plus tout à fait un depuis longtemps.

Peut-être depuis le premier croc-en-jambe de Dudley et les soufflets, du plat de la main, d'oncle Vernon.

Et puis le reste…

Mais en fait, c'est la première fois que je peux prouver que je suis autre chose qu'un gamin qui joue au héros, parce que pour la première fois, il y a une fille nue à côté de moi.

Si ce n'était pas Hermione, ce serait terrifiant, je serais certainement minable et ridicule.

Mais Hermione m'a déjà vu minable et ridicule. Pas nu, minable et ridicule, mais je suppose que ce n'est qu'un pas à franchir.

Alors, je lui murmure " Merci ".

Parce que je le pense, vraiment, profondément.

Elle prend ma main et je crois – j'espère, maudit pervers – que peut-être elle va la poser sur sa poitrine, comme tout à l'heure, ou plus bas, mais elle la met contre son visage et la frotte doucement contre sa joue.

C'est doux, c'est familier, mais matin et excitation aidant, ça me stimule comme un malade, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi dur après m'être senti tellement apaisé. Je dis ça, évidemment, dans la perspective que ce genre de situation me soit arrivé régulièrement, ce qui n'est pas... bref, arrête de penser comme un puceau en chaleur, Potter !

Je me glisse plus près d'elle, pour pousser mon érection contre sa cuisse mais elle met sa main sur mon épaule et jette un œil à Ron.

" Non, Harry… il dort toujours. Attends qu'il s'éveille. Je ne veux pas qu'on se cache… si tu es d'accord. Ça doit être nous trois, toujours, parce que personne ne doit se sentir en dehors, ou être jaloux de ce que pourraient faire les deux autres. "

Elle me dit ça très sérieusement, en fronçant les sourcils et moi je rougis quand je me rends compte que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si elle entend par là que c'est nous trois ensemble tout le temps, Ron et moi sur elle en même temps.

C'est stupide et précipité et ça n'arrange en rien mon érection, mais bien sûr, même la sage Hermione sait ce que ça implique d'autoriser deux mecs à être avec elle.

Tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas grand chose que je ne puisse faire moi-même, je n'étais peut-être pas aussi expert que Seamus mais j'étais parfaitement capable de me branler tout seul.

Même si ça avait été extraordinaire d'avoir une autre main qui le fasse pour moi.

Mais il y aurait plus, n'est-ce pas, évidemment il y aurait plus.

Il fallait juste que je ne visualise pas le plus en question dans l'immédiat si je ne voulais pas exploser contre sa jambe.

Enfin, pas tant que Ron ne serait pas éveillé…

" Oui, je… tu as raison. "

Elle se chatouille le nez et cligne des yeux, avec cette petite grimace moqueuse que d'autres prennent pour de la prétention et qui veut dire _" Bien sûr que j'ai raison, j'ai toujours raison ! "_

Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser s'enorgueillir de sa réussite, mais oui, elle sait exactement ce qu'il nous faut, elle connaît les liens qui attachent.

Je ne serais presque pas étonné d'apprendre qu'elle l'a lu dans un livre.

J'ai envie de lui poser mille questions, de lui demander si ça ne la gêne pas, si elle y pense depuis longtemps, si elle se rend compte de ce que ça représente pour nous trois, de ce que ça représente dans la vie d'un être humain normal.

Mais Ron a bougé et ses ronflements se sont arrêtés.

Et mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine parce que je sais que c'est le moment où on passe le test.

Réussir à assumer ça tous les trois, en restant les mêmes, mais avec une " parenthèse " entre nous qui nous permet de tout imaginer, ou presque.

Mon sexe réagit encore une fois, se tend plus qu'il n'est possible de le faire, et je m'éloigne un peu d'Hermione pour ne pas être celui qui aura provoqué le nouveau pas en avant.

" Bordel, j'ai dormi comme un bébé. " murmure Ron de l'autre côté d'Hermione.

J'entends mon amie siffler et je sais déjà qu'elle va lui reprocher son juron. Ce qu'elle fait.

" Non mais vraiment, Ron, tu n'es pas obligé d'être grossier pour dire ça ! "

Je le vois se retourner pour s'appuyer sur le coude et la dominer de sa hauteur.

Elle est toujours couchée et je sens qu'elle est tendue mais elle sourit encore et elle a l'air à la fois vulnérable et totalement assurée.

Lui aussi sourit, lui sourit.

Et écrase sa bouche sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

Elle pousse à peine un soupir de protestation et son corps se détend tandis qu'il lui caresse doucement la nuque, la main perdue dans ses cheveux.

Très vite, elle lui rend son baiser, sans hésitation, sans maladresse, en écartant les lèvres et en dressant un peu son corps pour que leurs poitrines se frôlent.

Il soulève un peu son visage à l'aide de sa main cachée dans ses boucles brunes et change légèrement de position.

Pour me regarder.

Je n'ai toujours pas mes lunettes sur mon nez mais je sais qu'il ne me quitte pas des yeux.

J'aimerais penser qu'il me met au défi d'en faire autant, j'aimerais croire que c'est un jeu, un duel de mecs un peu crétin, mais je comprends qu'il me montre qu'elle est à lui, même si elle en a décidé autrement.

A lui, aussi longtemps qu'il vivra, à moi aussi le temps de la parenthèse.

C'est peut-être de la psychologie à deux balles de voir tout ça dans le simple regard de Ron fixé sur moi, mais je ne pense pas me tromper, je suis certain de ne pas me tromper.

Et je suis certain aussi qu'il ne me pardonnerait jamais de profiter de cette parenthèse pour l'atteindre, pour la blesser ou la salir.

Mais moi non plus, je ne le veux pas.

Je l'aime, je les aime et je veux juste prendre ce qu'ils sont d'accord de me donner.

Je lui réponds d'un hochement de tête. C'est suffisant.

Hermione pousse à présent un nouveau petit gémissement qui me va direct aux tripes.

Elle gémit comme miaulerait une chatte, se tord d'ailleurs presque de la même façon et j'aimerais tellement à présent être celui, écrasé contre elle, qui la met dans cet état.

Ron doit comprendre ma frustration parce qu'il abandonne doucement sa bouche pour remonter sur ses joues, puis son nez, ses paupières et son front pour y déposer de petits baisers.

Puis il se redresse et interrompt ma main au moment où j'allais saisir mes lunettes.

" Non, vieux, elles vont te gêner. Montre-nous plutôt si ma sœur a quand même eu le temps de t'apprendre quelque chose… "

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme, incapable de faire sortir un son distinct et lui lance un regard franchement terrorisé. Il veut vraiment qu'on cause de Ginny en ce moment précis ?

Mais mon silence ne dure pas et je me prends à bafouiller comme un abruti.

" Ron, j-je… "

Il hausse les sourcils et me décerne ce fameux sourire en coin réservé d'habitude aux déclarations débiles de Seamus dans notre dortoir et je me demande s'il va me laisser couler à pic ou s'il a l'intention de quand même me secourir quand Hermione se tourne doucement vers moi en me chuchotant : " Embrasse-moi, Harry… "

Alors, je l'embrasse.

Je l'ai déjà fait, deux fois, mais je n'ai jamais eu Ron qui me surveillait d'aussi près que maintenant et j'ai vraiment très peur de mal faire.

J'y vais vite, sans prendre le temps de me laisser aller contre elle et sans apprécier ses doigts fins qui remontent les mèches aplaties sur mon front, qui contournent ma cicatrice.

Je l'embrasse sans talent, presque sans plaisir, en suppliant Merlin que Ron puisse regarder ailleurs, que ça finisse vite.

Je me sens totalement stupide.

" Détends-toi, Harry. " souffle-t-elle contre mon cou, je lui suis reconnaissant d'avoir relâché mes lèvres sans protester et sans essayer de faire durer le supplice.

Dans ma tête, j'essaie d'envisager comment une suite pourrait être possible alors que je n'arrive même pas à simplement l'embrasser en sachant que Ron nous observe.

Ma queue s'amollit et dégonfle lamentablement et je pleurerais bien dans un coin si je ne me m'étais pas déjà assez humilié comme ça.

Je me laisse retomber sur mon sac de couchage en pressant mes poings contre mes yeux.

On peut toujours faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et revenir en arrière, on peut toujours tout oublier.

" Harry, c'est naturel… " continue de murmurer Hermione. " Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on soit tout de suite tous les trois à l'aise en présence des autres. Mais ça viendra, Ron va t'aider… "

Lui et moi nous soulevons au même moment et poussons le même grognement paniqué.

" M'ai-m'aider ? "

Mon ami s'est assis et le sommet de son crâne touche le haut de la tente. Il a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et nous regarde tous les deux dans un silence buté.

Mais Hermione se rapproche de lui et laisse courir la main sur son épaule nue. Je vois qu'il se détend et j'en ferais de même si c'était sur mon épaule que se trouvait sa main, mais ça ne suffit pas à me rassurer sur les intentions de mon amie.

Encore une fois, elle prend son ton professoral pour nous expliquer à tous les deux comment elle voit les choses.

" Il est évident que Ron me connaît, hum, plus intimement que toi, Harry. Et aussi que, en partie grâce à l'expérience acquise avec L-lav-lavande l'an dernier, il comprend un peu les fonctionnements du corps féminin. "

Ron se tortille maladroitement en baissant la tête mais ne dit rien et Hermione poursuit.

" Alors, ça me semble plus sage que tu le laisses t'apprendre ce qu'il faut savoir quand on est en présence de… d'une fille… enfin, bref, de moi… "

" Et tu te laisserais faire ? "

Elle pousse un soupir outré à la question de Ron mais se penche vers lui en laissant retomber le sac de couchage qui recouvrait le haut de son corps.

" Oui, Ron, je me laisserais faire. "

Je l'entends jurer dans son souffle.

Moi je suis à présent tellement proche d'Hermione que je devine la chair de poule qui recouvre sa peau et l'assombrissement subtil de la pointe de ses seins.

Je suis dur à nouveau et j'ai secrètement hâte que Ron me montre comment s'y prendre avec cette partie si sensible de la poitrine d'Hermione que je l'ai vu mordiller tout à l'heure.

Mais Ron n'en a pas encore fini avec les questions, alors que je sens ma gêne s'évanouir à mesure que l'envie de me mettre à la pratique m'envahit.

" Tu nous laisserais _tout_ faire ? "

Ah, au temps pour moi, je dois avouer que la question est intéressante…

" Je… "

Hermione se mordille les lèvres, remonte ses bras contre son torse, je maudirais presque Ron d'avoir été trop pressant et indélicat avec elle.

Je crois qu'elle va nous envoyer balader, rugir une bonne fois sur mon ami avant de s'enfermer dans la tente, mais elle redresse la tête et plonge ses jolis yeux noisette dans les yeux bleus de mon crétin de meilleur pote.

" Oui… je… "

Ron ne la laisse pas terminer sa phrase, entoure son visage de ses grandes mains, se perd dans un murmure collé contre sa peau,

" Excuse-moi, mon cœur, je ne devrais pas te demander ce genre de choses, ça va trop loin pour toi, et trop vite… excuse-moi, s'il te plaît ! "

Le sourire tendre qu'elle lui renvoie me fait douloureusement comprendre à quel point je ne suis pas à ma place entre eux deux mais que c'est déjà presque trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

" Non ! " dit-elle vivement en posant ses mains sur celles de Ron. " Je suis prête, Ron, à aller jusqu'au bout… "

Je retiens mon souffle et je crois que Ron a depuis longtemps oublié comment on s'y prenait pour respirer.

" …mais progressivement… je… c'est nouveau pour moi… "

" Pour moi aussi ! " lance-t-il tout contre elle.

" Je le sais, je sais que toi et Lavande vous… "

" Jamais ! Même pas approché ce que toi et moi… je te le jure. "

Elle sourit et détache une de ses mains de son visage pour en embrasser la paume. " Je sais. "

Je me sens encore une fois de trop mais je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir, c'est à eux de me laisser entrer dans leur cercle, pas à moi de m'imposer.

Et Hermione est assez bonne pour m'ouvrir le passage.

Tandis que Ron est toujours perdu dans la contemplation de son visage, elle attrape ma main et m'aide à me redresser.

Je suis maintenant tout contre elle, à sa gauche, mon torse nu frôlant ses seins, mon bras contre celui de Ron.

" Harry… tu vas avoir un bon professeur. " dit-elle avec un regard malicieux vers le grand rouquin à sa droite.

Ron se secoue la tête et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

Je frissonne un peu mais je commence à m'habituer à l'intrusion de sa peau sur la mienne.

" Ouais, vieux, je vais te montrer comment on s'occupe de cette délicieuse jeune fille. "

Hermione rougit.

Je bredouille un " oh oui, ok, d'accord ".

Et il m'apprend. C'est vrai qu'il s'y connaît pas mal, l'enfoiré !

Il repousse doucement les épaules d'Hermione pour la forcer gentiment à se coucher et descend le sac de couchage jusqu'à sa taille.

Elle ferme les yeux mais ne se dérobe pas du tout.

Nous sommes, lui et moi, à genoux à côté d'elle et je sais qu'il va falloir qu'à un moment nous laissions aussi tomber le sac élargi qui nous recouvre mais rien ne presse.

Je la regarde à présent comme si je ne l'avais jamais vue, et c'est vrai que tout est nouveau.

Son ventre que j'avais senti sous mes doigts est plus plat que je ne le croyais et ses seins sont joliment dressés, ombrés d'une aréole rosée un peu pourpre. Je connais stupidement les noms pour toutes les parties du corps d'Hermione, parce que je me suis caressé mille et une fois en feuilletant le guide gynécologique que j'avais trouvé dans la bibliothèque de tante Petunia.

Mais les mots – mamelons, tétons, lobes glandulaires, muscles grands pectoraux – sont tellement froids et vides de sens quand je peux simplement reconnaître à quel point c'est beau, doux, combien, je dois bien foutrement l'avouer, j'ai envie de savoir quel effet provoquerait ma langue là, par là tout autour.

Ron m'observe encore, un sourire aux lèvres cette fois.

" Ils sont magnifiques hein… je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus parfait au monde. "

J'acquiesce en déglutissant plutôt bruyamment et Hermione glousse nerveusement en m'entendant.

" Tu peux les caresser, doucement au début, parce que c'est une partie du corps que les filles ont plutôt sensible, mais quand tu sens que ça lui plaît et qu'elle est prête, tu peux y aller plus franchement… "

Je me demande s'il parle juste d'Hermione ou si son expérience à ce niveau s'étend aussi à Lavande mais je ne suis pas demeuré au point de poser la question.

" Elle aime que je sois un peu ferme quand je la caresse… n'est-ce pas mon cœur ? "

Hermione pousse un petit gémissement qui doit être une affirmation mais garde les yeux clos.

Je me souviens de sa main tout à l'heure et comme Hermione tremblait et frémissait quand il la pétrissait presque violemment.

Et il recommence, doucement au début, comme il l'a suggéré, mais très vite il lui pince les tétons avec fureur et je suis impressionné de voir combien Hermione, que je croyais petite et fragile, apprécie ses mains sur elle.

Elle pousse de petits halètements rapides et ses dents sont enfoncées dans ses lèvres tandis que Ron se penche sur elle pour la reprendre en bouche.

J'attrape mes lunettes pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle, de mon apprentissage et contrairement à tout à l'heure, je vois parfaitement ce que fait Ron.

Comment il entoure la pointe de ses seins de sa langue, en donnant de petits coups vifs puis en la suçotant un peu en y laissant un trait de salive.

Comment il attrape le téton dressé entre ses lèvres, l'aspirant doucement avant de le mordiller avec délicatesse.

Et comment Hermione soupire et tremble, une main agrippée dans ses cheveux et l'autre retenant le piquet central de la tente.

Ron me jette un regard et je suis surpris de voir ses yeux bleus si sombres tout à coup. Il se passe quelque chose d'important ici bas, les choses sont sérieuses pour lui.

Il relâche le sein d'Hermione, embrasse la rondeur ferme pressée contre son menton et murmure contre sa peau.

" Vas-y, Harry, en même temps que moi, vieux, fais ce que je fais. "

Je ne peux pas empêcher mon sexe de tressaillir en l'entendant et je le regarde reposer sa bouche sur la poitrine d'Hermione.

Et je fais ce qu'il me demande.

Je la caresse doucement d'abord, avec révérence, admirant comme sa peau est douce mais rêche là où son mamelon s'est dressé et durci, et comme son sein répond à mon mouvement, suivant presque le geste de ma main comme si je l'attirais avec un aimant secret.

Je voudrais avoir le cran de la malaxer comme Ron l'a fait avant moi mais j'ai bien trop peur de lui faire mal, alors je me penche à mon tour sur elle et lèche tout doucement le contour rond un peu sombre.

La peau d'Hermione a un goût un peu salé mais pas âcre ou acide, c'est doux comme tout le reste de ce que je connais d'elle et j'ai envie de goûter plus encore.

Alors, j'aspire comme Ron son sein dans ma bouche et je suis satisfait et heureux de sentir sa main s'accrocher aussi dans mes cheveux.

Je ne sais pas lequel de nos trois cœurs bat aussi vite mais on dirait réellement que l'un de nous va exploser, et je comprends que c'est Hermione quand elle tire un peu brutalement nos têtes en arrière en suffoquant.

" Ron, s'il te plaît… ap-apprends à Harry… oh s'il te plaît… plus bas… je… "

J'entends Ron ricaner gentiment mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas une once de moquerie en lui. Il est fier, tout comme moi, de la mettre dans cet état-là.

Et je dois bien avouer que je n'ai jamais rien entendu de ma vie d'aussi excitant qu'Hermione qui supplie.

Lui aussi, ça doit lui remuer l'intérieur parce que je le vois sortir du sac de couchage et, qu'une fois encore, je suis presque gêné de mon érection quand je la compare à la sienne.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon " calibrage ". Il murmure " Tout ce que tu veux, mon cœur. " et prend ma main pour la faire glisser avec la sienne sous le tissu rembourré du sac.

Toutes les explications du bouquin de Tante Petunia ne m'ont pas préparé à ce que je découvre là en dessous.

Hermione est vraiment mouillée et collante et c'est très bizarre de sentir ce liquide étrange imprégner mes doigts. Pas désagréable, mais infiniment plus poisseux que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

En fait, je ne m'attendais à rien, et j'avais toujours cru que Seamus disait ça pour horrifier Neville quand il nous parlait de filles dégoulinantes.

Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça, d'autant plus que je ne vois pas ce que je fais et que je me contente de poser le doigt là où Ron me l'a indiqué, un peu à l'intérieur.

Je sens bien de petites boucles contre mes phalanges, collantes elles aussi, mais je ne trouve rien de tout ça vraiment excitant. Beaucoup moins que de s'occuper de ses seins, en tout cas.

Jusqu'à ce que Ron lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille et qu'elle hoche la tête.

Et qu'il fasse descendre jusqu'à ses pieds le sac de couchage.

Merlin, je l'avais vue nue tout à l'heure et j'avais déjà vu bien plus impudique dans le magazine des jumeaux mais d'apercevoir mes doigts, à moitié disparus entre ses cuisses, au centre de ce triangle d'un brun bien plus foncé que ses cheveux, c'était… magique.

C'était donc ça qu'on sentait à l'intérieur d'une fille ? Cette chaleur humide et glissante.

Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire et je regarde encore une fois comment Ron s'y prend mais il a l'air aussi perdu que moi et fixe à présent le corps d'Hermione, laissant voyager ses yeux de son visage aux joues rosies jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils.

Moi, je me demande bêtement si je dois rester comme je suis, un doigt stupidement placé en bordure de son sexe, sans oser vraiment y entrer ou en sortir, mais Hermione pousse un petit râle rauque et je la sens qui se tend comme si elle voulait imposer à mes doigts une position plus profonde.

" S'il te plaît… s'il vous plaît… maintenant, j'en ai besoin… " murmure-t-elle en imprimant de petits mouvements de va-et-vient à son bassin.

Ron semble enfin sortir du rêve dans lequel il était plongé et se racle la gorge un grand coup.

" Oui, oui, Hermione… maintenant, d'accord. " lui répond-il dans un souffle, sans la regarder directement.

Il déplace un peu brusquement ma main posée à l'extrémité de sa cuisse et enfonce un doigt, plus épais que le mien, à l'intérieur d'Hermione.

Je suis hypnotisé par le rythme que prennent immédiatement les hanches de mon amie s'évertuant à pousser le doigt de Ron plus loin en elle.

Et ses gémissements reprennent de plus belle, étouffés et rentrés mais là, tellement là que ça me vrille la tête.

" Là, vieux, tu dois… enfin, tu vois… mais il faut faire attention de ne pas la blesser parce que… enfin, c'est… il y a une paroi, un… "

" L'hymen, oui, je sais. "

J'ai lancé ça précipitamment, et il me regarde un peu surpris avant de rediriger ses yeux sur le visage d'Hermione.

Je l'entends murmurer dans son souffle " Ouais, l'hymen, c'est ça… oh putain, elle est tellement belle. "

Et j'essaie de détacher mes yeux de sa main maintenant courbée et appuyée entre ses cuisses pour voir aussi à quel point notre amie est belle, échevelée et frémissante, le corps totalement tendu et ses seins que j'adore déjà tellement tressautant à chaque nouvelle ondulation de ses hanches.

Mais Ron arrache sa main d'Hermione et reprend la mienne.

" Là, plus haut, le petit bout dur au-dessus de l'ouverture, c'est… merde… c'est là que c'est le mieux pour elle, que ça lui… merde… vas-y doucement, ne la blesse pas… jamais ! "

Je veux refuser, je veux presque me lever et quitter la tente, et si je n'étais pas nu en ce moment même, c'est ce que je ferais. Mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix et presse plus fort ma main contre elle.

Alors je tends le doigt et touche cette partie dont j'ai encore une fois tellement entendu parler.

Et Hermione frissonne contre moi.

J'ai peur de mal m'y prendre et j'aimerais vraiment être ailleurs parce que plus rien ne m'excite dans ce qui arrive et c'est même plutôt flippant mais Ron a collé une main contre la mienne et m'empêche de me dérober.

Alors je mime les mouvements qu'il m'a montré, le frissonnement d'Hermione se transforme en palpitation et c'est tellement intense de voir comme elle peut devenir une autre que je ne reconnais pas quand je lui fais ces choses-là.

Ron a relâché ma main et vient se coucher à côté d'Hermione, lui murmurant des mots tendres que je comprends à moitié et embrassant son cou, ses joues et ses cheveux.

Je crois un instant entendre un sanglot dans sa voix mais la main d'Hermione est posée sur la sienne et elle entrelace ses doigts avec les siens avant de pousser un long gémissement qui me fait totalement perdre le fil de mes pensées.

Puis tout à coup, c'est le silence et je n'ose plus bouger.

Je regarde Ron qui a à présent enfoncé son visage dans ses cheveux et surveille les battements du cœur d'Hermione.

Ça va vite, très vite, et mon cœur à moi bat tout aussi fort, mais je ne sais pas encore si je dois être satisfait de ce qui vient de se passer, tout est confus dans mon esprit et mon excitation passée bataille à présent ferme avec mon désarroi.

Le chemin sera peut-être long avant que la parenthèse ne se referme réellement sur nous.

Je ne bande plus assez pour avoir envie de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre et j'attrape machinalement les vêtements dans mon sac au fond de la tente.

Je comprends du coin de l'œil que mes amis en font autant et j'attends qu'ils aient fini de s'habiller pour sortir le premier de l'auvent.

Alors, c'est ainsi que ça se termine, et nous sommes tous les trois encore plus silencieux qu'auparavant quand Hermione admet enfin qu'il n'y a rien non plus à découvrir dans ce foutu coin perdu du Comté de Donegal.

Non, pas tout à fait.

Ça ne se termine pas.

Ce soir-là, après avoir décidé que nous démonterions à nouveau le campement le lendemain pour tenter notre chance du côté de Glendalough, nous retournons sous la tente, silencieux mais décidés, et cette fois, Hermione nous prend en main en même temps, Ron et moi, et j'avoue que je suis tellement impressionné par sa dextérité et sa synchronisation que j'oublie totalement de la prévenir quand je jouis sur sa main ouverte, quelques secondes à peine avant que Ron ne vienne à son tour.

Je m'endors enfin en appréhendant moins la familiarité du lendemain matin.

Les jours se succèdent, de plus en plus froids et pluvieux quand nous escaladons les marches de pierre de tous les monastères qu'Hermione tient absolument à ce que l'on inspecte, mais les nuits sont immuables. Ce sont nos mains et nos jambes qu'on frôle et qu'on emmêle et nos orgasmes qui s'enchaînent, de moins en moins timides, de plus en plus audacieux.

On ne baise toujours pas, je sais que c'est un pas qu'Hermione a peur de franchir et ni Ron ni moi ne voulons la presser à ce sujet.

Mais le reste devient de plus en plus facile et naturel, et un matin, je ne suis pas vraiment étonné de voir Ron glisser le long du corps d'Hermione pour venir placer sa tête entre ses jambes.

Je me dis qu'il va la lécher comme il m'a confié la veille qu'il rêvait de le faire mais je le vois sortir sa baguette et passer la pointe tout doucement contre les lèvres du sexe d'Hermione.

Elle pousse un petit cri étonné quand il commence à faire voyager la baguette de bas en haut de sa toison et je comprends au bruit caractéristique du morceau de bois qu'il utilise sur elle un sort que nous avons appris pour nous raser – même si j'en ai largement moins besoin que lui – et qu'il est en train de la taquiner gentiment avec ça.

Elle serre d'abord les cuisses l'une contre l'autre, mais je sais par expérience que le sortilège en question est vraiment très agréable, envoyant simplement un petit souffle de chaleur sur la peau qui se retrouve imberbe après son passage.

La sensation n'a pas l'air de déplaire à Hermione et elle desserre progressivement les jambes, jusqu'à les tenir grandes ouvertes devant lui.

Et là, enfin, il ose se jeter sur elle et maintient ses cuisses écartées avec ses mains tandis qu'il plonge la langue en elle.

Je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie.

Non pas ce qu'il lui fait, mais le regard gourmand et réjoui qu'il lui renvoie quand elle se soulève un peu pour le regarder se régaler entre ses cuisses.

Il est à la fête, il a la mine enchantée d'un gosse qui découvre un trésor de confiseries et il prend tellement de plaisir à faire plaisir que je reste pendant un instant incapable de bouger et de détacher mon regard de sa langue qui va et qui vient avec adoration.

Il faut un nouveau cri étranglé d'Hermione pour que je revienne sur terre et que je comprenne ce qu'il m'arrive.

Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus sexy de ma vie !

Et je ne me rends même pas compte que j'ai commencé à me branler lentement, le regard toujours fixé sur Ron jusqu'à ce qu'une image s'imprime dans mon esprit.

Je voudrais être à la place d'Hermione.

Je voudrais être celui pour qui Ron met tellement d'énergie et de joie.

Je voudrais savoir ce que c'est d'être l'objet des attentions effrénées et gourmandes de Ronald Weasley, parce que ça a l'air d'être la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde d'être aimé par lui, parce qu'il donne tellement en ne demandant jamais rien qu'on ne soit pas disposé à lui donner de très bon cœur.

Mais un clin d'œil de lui me fait sortir de mon rêve éveillé.

C'est elle qu'il aime, c'est elle qu'il veut honorer, elle qu'il essaie de faire jouir en multipliant les succions et les coups de langue.

Alors, parce que j'ai quand même appris en ces quelques jours à participer activement, je viens me glisser dans le dos d'Hermione et je presse ma queue entre ses fesses, me frottant contre elle en mesure avec les mouvements de tête de Ron et empoignant distraitement sa taille pendant qu'elle se tord et se tend, gémissante et offerte tandis que Ron se pourlèche les lèvres avec délectation.

Je jouis en même temps qu'elle, me répandant maladroitement sur son dos et sur mes cuisses et je me laisse retomber sur le sol, elle toujours collée contre mon torse.

Ron se faufile à côté de nous, remontant le long d'Hermione en multipliant les petits baisers légers qu'il a pris l'habitude de lui donner après et mon cœur manque un battement quand je sens ses lèvres embrasser ma hanche avant de retourner sur Hermione.

Je passe ce jour-là une après-midi affreuse à essayer de deviner dans ses regards et ses éclats de rire s'il l'a fait exprès.


End file.
